The First Week Rosalie and Emmett
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: this is my first story and its about rosalie and emnett after they get married like the frst week i hope you like it


The First Week

After their somewhat quiet wedding Rosalie and Emmett went to Paris to celebrate. In Paris they created all sorts of good fun such as sex sex and more sex. After they Paris they returned home as giddy as any newly wedded couple.

"Edward!" Emmett called happily throwing the bags to the ground, "I hope you haven't been doing yourself in our room while we've been gone!"

Edward flew down stairs "Emmett that was ONE time and I'd appreciate if you didn't mention it."

Rosalie giggled "Ew! I always thought Emmett was just kidding. I didn't know it was true!"

"Rosalie!" Aliced appeared from the kitchen, "I've missed you so much!" Alice ran over and gave Rose a hug. "How was Paris?"

"Oh You Know," Rosalie giggle, "So wet. It just was so wet and hot while we were there so we barely left the hotel."

"Oh god." Edward groaned "Innuendos."

"Emmett we should go unpack our bags" Rosalie said with a wink

"Right away my love"

"JASPER!" Emmett roared "Im Hommme!"

Jasper comes out toweling his hair.

"Oooh got out of the shower been a dirty boy?" laughs Emmett.

Jasper just smiles, rolls eyes, flips Emmett off and walks away.

"That's no way to act around a lady Mister apologize!" calls Emmett.

" Sorry Emmett!" Jasper replies

Rosalie falls to the ground just dying with laughter

Emmett falls to ground with her. Rosalie stops laughing looks at Emmett and starts to make out and roll around moaning and thrusting and kissing in the hallway. Finally after being kicked by Carlise for the third time they get up and walk to their room ashamed. The rest of the night goes by in a blur of moans and shaking of a bed.

The next morning Rosalie goes to shower in the bathroom her, Emmett and sometimes Alice and Japer share. While shes showering she hears the door open. "Emmett? Im in the shower is if you want to join me." She hears hurried footsteps and alarmewd voices leaving the bathroom with a slam of the door.

When she comes out fully dressed Japer approaches her "Hey sorry about possibly scaring you in the bathroom."

"That was you? I was wondering.. Oh by the way there partner," using a cheesey southern accent, "You might to turn you accent down unless you wamt Alice to jump you."

"Ugh and were supposed to be siblings.." he muttered.

"Oh right! I forgot about that! Are you excited for school next month Partner?" Rosalie asked.

"Exstatic."

"Oh goody!"

Jasper walks away. Esmé shows up. And tells Rosalie about how proud she is about the wedding.

"Thanks mommy."

When Rosalie goes outside to the little gazebo The Cullens had at their Maine Oceanside home. Theres a swing Rosalie goes to sit at. While shes looking at her ring, star cut diamond surrounded by emeralds, Emmett comes up and sits next to her and grabs her hand. They sit like that all day and well into the night

Next Morning it's a cloudy day and Rosalie and Emmett go for a walk in town. Holding hands walking in the middle of the sidewalk a brunette comes up to Emmett .

"Hey aren't you Dr. Cullens son?"

"Why yes I am."

"Good I love doctors son."

Rosalie steps in front of the girl "Hi my name is Rosalie. I'm Emmett's girlfriend." (That was their cover because they looked WAY too young to be married)

"Oh," the girl said deflated then she walked away.

"This is why I cant take you anywhere" Rosalie sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you too handsome to take anywhere" Rosalie said with a smile.

They went back to the house and watched movies all night.

That night Rosalie and Emmett went hunting. Rosalie was surprised how playful Emmett was with his food. Rosalie however was different in practically every way. She usually just went after the easiest prey usually deer even if she preferred more exotic prey such as elk or reindeer. Emmett looked specifically for bear or the toughest thing to go after then he plays with it fighting to the death, always its death. Rosalie usually hunted fast and Emmett hunted slow so she had to time to watch. She noticed how his muscled rippled when he went for the kill. It kinda turned her on…

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked.

His queston snapped her out of her thoughts of throwing him on the bed amd just giving it to him until they both fell limp with exhaustion.

"oh yeah, lets go."

They ran off into the dawn toward the house.

The next day, all day, Rosalie got to live her fantasy of the previous night. Four times Carlise had to shout for them to quiet down. Three times Edward was caught listening. Five times Emmett wondered how Rosalie became so passionate. Six times Rosalie told Emmett to stop holding back and give it his all. The end result: two spent, dazed vampires just lying side by side holding hands. Just lying there.

The next few days were spent apologizing to the rest of the family or resting after their enormous sex-a-thon.

THE END

This was my first story I hoped you liked it.


End file.
